2:37
by balletismyobsession
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder than words and when actions go too far on a mind already weak, those consequences will forever change the lives of the students at McKinley High. *based off the movie 2:37 and deals with triggering subjects* PLEASE BE WARNED
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off a movie I saw a few years ago called 2:37. For some reason, the movie popped in my head and I thought I would try to rearrange it around the Glee setting. This movie has stuck with me for years and I think it is a very emotionally hard-hitting movie, dealing with teenage difficulties and I think it's a good movie for anyone to see, and though it can be found on youtube, please be warned that it is very triggering as it covers many different triggering topics (bullying, suicide, eating disorder, rape, being gay, etc). There are 9 parts to the movie and part 8 has been removed from youtube but I'll try to keep it as straight-forward as I remember from a few years ago. Part 9 you can't see unless you're over 18 but please be warned that part 9 is very graphic and may be disturbing. **

**There are some parts and characters I'm going to change for the sake of fitting the Glee characters better and I may change some of the Glee characterization to better fit the story line without compromising how I want this to play out. And the first part of this story is meant to be told in present form, while the rest will be flashbacks from the same day. **

**Again, this is not a happy story and I just want people to know what they're getting into when they start reading and/or decide they want to keep reading. Please be warned of the content. **

* * *

The hallway is crowded, busy as usual with students hurriedly rushing from class to class during and though some slouch by with not caring about why they are even here, most people would assume it's just a normal Monday.

But it's not. It is anything but a normal weekday at McKinley High.

As the clock ticks and the day wonders on and the students grow restless, there is one thing that is certain as the bell rings for passing period. Things at the school will never be the same once the clock tick tick ticks and seems to freeze at the time where everything changed.

2:37.

Santana Lopez brushes a stray piece of hair from her face as she stops by the water fountain. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she groans in annoyance as she presses the button again and again, to no avail. "Nothing in this school fucking works." Her breathy words fade as she straightens up and turns the corner to the bathroom.

The knob is locked and won't budge. She rolls her eyes angrily. "Hey." She bangs on the door a couple of times. "Open the door." She pauses, then bangs again. "Some of us have full bladders out here. Open the damn door!" Her knocking gets louder, as do her words. "Open the freaking door! I know someone's in there!"

She hears the approaching voice of a teacher. Of course it would be Mr. Schuester. Not that she'd want to see him but at the moment, she is glad. He appears beside her and knocked, turning his head to yell at the small crowd of students who had gathered to watch the show. He knocks louder, pounding on the door. "You're sure someone's in there?" he asks Santana, who nods and replies, "Yeah and I really have to pee."

"Go get the janitor," Schue orders. She glares for a moment, then leaves.

He pounds again, letting his hand fall to the knob as he wiggles it back and forth, looking down as he does so. And he pauses, the breath leaving his lungs as it feels like his body has become submerged in ice. There is blood seeping from the side of the door, dark red and the sight steals every coherent thought from his mind. He pauses, his hand falling still against his side. Then he leans his head up against the door and sighs heavily. "W-who's in there?" he whispers, his voice faltering. "S-shit."

His thumps on the door are with a renewed strength, pounding both fists over and over. "Open the door!" he shouts. "If there's someone there, open the door!"

Schuester bangs again. "Open the door!" he repeats, his words like a mantra and he prays that they don't fall on deaf ears. _Please. Please, _and those words cycle around and around in his head and it's the only thing he can think in his place of panic. _Please. _

Santana rushes up beside him.

"Are you sure there's someone in there?" the janitor asks and Schuester cuts him off.

"Just open the damn door!"

Schue steps aside and the janitor produces a set of keys from his pocket, the sound of metal clinking against metal seeming so loud in the quiet hall. And the relief he feels as the door is pushed open is only momentary. He pushes past the janitor into the student bathroom and his heart stops in his chest as his eyes follow the line of blood, red, red blood.

Santana takes a step forward, her eyes widening and her shaking hand covers her mouth. "Oh my god," she whispers as the tears fill her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget every relationship that has ever been formed on Glee because I'm about to screw them all up. Keep in mind too that I'm going to be messing with the characterizations of the characters as well. For those who have seen the movie, I am going to change some of the terms to American, rather than Australian. And there are 'cuts' in the movie that go back and forth from past to present which I'll be showing in italics. Those I'm taking verbatim from the film.**

**If anyone wants a link to the movie, send me a message and I can give it to you (this link has the movie in its entirety).**

* * *

Earlier that day…

A trill of calm sounds echoed from the piano, the player's bandaged right hand moves the few notes in a soft rhythm. A couple of the notes falter as Finn Hudson's mind is preoccupied with the phone call he is making, though the melody he plays is distinguishable. _Gymnopédie No. 1. _He mumbles an answer to the caller and hangs up, placing the phone on the top of the piano, and he stands to exit through the door around to the stairs.

"Q!" he hollers and then yells louder. "I'm leaving, Quinn!"

_A close up of Finn's face in black and white against an ink-hued background. "Next year, when school's finished, I'd really like to be like my dad. You know, he's just… you've just got to admire him. He works really hard, he's successful and all that. He's a partner in this major firm. Six figure salary. They have these fucking beautiful offices."_

"I'm leaving Quinn!" The voice is heard as the girl looks up. She sniffs and wipes at her tears, where her make-up is running and pushes herself up off the floor. Tall and beautiful, Finn's blonde sister grabs a pair of jeans from her bed and hastily puts them on, her breath coming quicker as she tries to control her tears. She wipes her cheeks again and shrugs her backpack onto her thin shoulders, her shoes in hand where she slides them on as she hops down the stairs.

_A close up of Quinn's face in black and white. "I remember when I was little, probably eight or nine. Saved up all my money for those dollar a day commercials. You know, the kids with all the flies around their face? Anyway, I sponsored this little girl. Her name was Jerminah." She smiles at the memory. "She was so cute." A sigh. "Anyway, my brother Marcus found out and then he told my dad. God, he got so angry. He said I was wasting money." She shakes her head, looking down. "You know, she could have died." She sighs, then looks back up, her tone completely altered. "I love kids. I think I could be a preschool teacher. Would be fun. Oh, and animals too. They're just so gorgeous." She slips back into her earlier tone, worn down and tired. "We weren't allowed pets so…" She trails off._

Quinn flings the door shut as she runs out to the car where Finn is already waiting in the passenger seat. Without a word, she starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. As the silver car continues down the street, another teen comes into view as he runs on the sidewalk, his backpack over one shoulder. It is a normal daily routine, though those paying any attention would know that based on appearance alone, Quinn Hudson-Fabray is far from okay.


End file.
